Don't Get Too Close (BD)
by antariangirl93
Summary: Series Rewrite: Dean Winchester rolls into Sunnydale in S.4 only to get pulled into an entirely new Supernatural world. Then again, when it comes to Buffy Summers, he's not really complaining. Buffy/Dean - Larger fic in relation to "Giving In" and "Staying In". Please review and let me know what I should work on or what you'd like to see. :)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Don't Get Too Close**

_Buffy/Dean Fanfiction_

_Author's Note: I've wanted to write a Buffy/Dean rewrite to the two series for a long long time, but never got around to it. Now I have! I wanted to jump right in to them already knowing each other. They met in Beer Bad when Buffy is hurting from Parker and Dean has just blown into town checking out the reports of supernatural occurrences. Just a quick overview and then we'll jump right in. Thanks for reading!_

_I do not own the characters. This is to soothe my wild mind, not to make a profit._

Chapter 1: Introduction (Beer Bad - Something Blue)

He didn't know what he was expecting when he came to Sunnydale. He read reports of the abnormal happenings of the town from the mass number of deaths, the blowing up of the high school even to the talk of army men roaming the campus of UC Sunnydale. There were rumors about the unfathomable amount of vampires in the streets, but then again those were just rumors. He hadn't expected the encounter of cavemen in his first week or wild dogs.

Truthfully, he didn't expect half the crap that Sunnydale threw at him. Like one Buffy Summers. He met her in a bar his first night here, but nothing about her really stuck out, besides the fact that she was a blonde in a bar and in much need of a good cry. He ended up being the shoulder for her proverbial cry against some Parker dick. Then he ended up leaving only to come back and carry her back to her room, drunk off her ass with the help of her friend Xander. He didn't even know the chick and he was taking care of her.

He saw her the following day and she introduced herself as Buffy before apologizing for the way she acted while drunk. He saw her a lot after that. Unwittingly bumping into each other on the college campus (while he was researching the town) and at the club in town called The Bronze. She and her friends frequented there quite a bit and so did he. It was the only decent place in town to grab a drink, minus the music.

They got to know each other little by little. She was...quirky. He was intrigued. Not only by her but the town as well. There were so many odd things that happened there yet no one seemed to notice. And she was a strange one too. Always disappearing, running off to god knows where only to show up at crime scenes or weird sightings. But she wasn't a hunter- he knew that much. He just couldn't figure out what.

When he was at the Bronze he'd talk to her and her friends, play a round of pool with her geeky friend Xander, and genuinely just hang out with them. Every so often he'd have to leave for a case nearby, but Dad's orders were to stick near Sunnydale. So he did.

He wasn't complaining. A solid place to stay for awhile wasn't a bad thing and Buffy wasn't so bad to be around either. If you could get past the flakiness. But who really cared - she was hot and he wasn't going to be here forever anyway. All in all, Sunnydale was turning out be quite the place for Dean Winchester.

And then everyone lost their voices.


	2. Chapter 2: Hush

_I want to focus on the Dean/Buffy aspects of the story so I won't show much of the scenes that aren't different from the show. If there are missing parts of the episode just assume they are the same._

_Thanks for reading!_

Chapter 2: Hush

That day was just like any other in Sunnydale. Sun shining, birds singing... oh yeah, and the daily disaster taking place. The entire town had gone silent from what the authorities said was a form of meningitis, but Buffy knew better. This was supernatural.

Her normal prophetic dreams warned her of the coming danger and how the new baddie's were looking for seven of something. Giles was currently looking into that. For now, she was strolling the streets of her town, trying to lower some of the chaos amongst the streets.

As soon as she stepped onto Main Street she was overrun with how much badness was going on. Cars were crashed into each other and hydrants- water bursting up from impact- people wandering the street aimlessly looking for something...anything to keep them sane.

She was surveying the street she was on when she noticed a fight happening over near the store called the Magic Box. Two men were pushing each other, probably from some stupid stare, and Dean was breaking it up. She was surprised to see him, figuring him to be nursing a beer at the Bronze.

But there he was breaking up a fight. He pushed the two men apart and shook his head, trying to get them to cool off, but one of them wasn't having it. The man backed up and grabbed a pipe from the ground when Buffy snatched his hand in a vise grip and cracked it back, probably breaking it in the process.

He noticed her as soon as he turned from the other guy, her face a beautiful sight in the darkness surrounding them. He shook that thought off and smiled at her. Not a moment later she walked up and pulled him into a hug. He was surprised to say the least, but it didn't stop him from wrapping his arms around her. She smelled of strawberries and him of a musky smell she could only describe as Dean.

They must've realized they were still holding each other because both pulled back at the same time.

'Are you okay?' he mouthed, no sound coming out.

She nodded before mouthing, 'You?'

He shrugged, 'Been better.'

The sound of breaking glass made them look in the direction Buffy had came. Dean motioned to that direction saying that he had to go while Buffy pointed the other way. He walked past her only to stop for a second and turn back.

Without thinking he leaned down for a kiss just as she was leaning up. Their lips fused together for a brief moment, his arm wrapping around her lower back and hers around his jacket, before they separated and took a step back from each other.

He stared over her head and blew out a small breath, realizing what he'd just done. And what she'd done right back. Before either could contemplate it further he turned around and jogged toward the breaking noise.

To say a town with no sound was creepy would be an understatement. Dean had never known anything like this before and he had no way of finding out what it was besides the internet. Calling his Dad was pointless with no voice so he was pretty much stuck with walking the streets until he found something.

He was in the center of town with not a soul in sight. The recent murders caused everyone to stay inside lately or risk the possibility of getting your heart ripped out. He was passing by the clock tower when he noticed shadows moving behind the boards.

Bingo

He made his way into the run down building, taking the stairs to the room behind the clock outside. He walked further into the room- his gun at the ready- turning to survey his surroundings when he was tackled and taken to the floor. The mummy-wrapped mental patient rolled over and Dean kicked him in the head before grabbing the knife from his boot and ramming it into his skull.

Another one of them came from his left and grabbed him, pinning his arms to his side. He nailed it in the stomach and kicked it backward, throwing it into a rotted beam. It didn't stay down for long as it grabbed for his leg and he fell to the floor. It climbed on top of him as he reached for his gun which got thrown away when it grabbed him.

Dean struggled beneath it as another one came bumbling through the door. He heard a crash and rolled the one on him back before shoving the knife in it's jugular. He flipped it off him and pushed up from the floor. He raised his gun only to find a certain blonde pointing a crossbow right at him.

As they stood face to face, weapons raised, time stopped.

What the hell is she doing here? he thought.

The pause didn't last long before the lackey's started up again. The one Buffy apparently threw down with rose from his position. Dean ducked as he saw her flip around over her head and deliver a blow. Behind her another got up which he shot a couple time through the chest and head.

The battle ensued. Buffy took down one of them, jumping on a landing in the process and grabbing a hanging rope nearby as Dean tousled with another. When he looked up he saw her swing from the rope, knocking lackey into a solid wood beam and through a wall. What was she? Xena? A look of sheer surprise crossed his face as he flipped the one he had and snapped its neck.

He saw her run off to the main room behind the clock and ran after her. She got kicked down to the landing below and three more of the lackeys grabbed her. Some fugly dude he could only assume was one of the masterminds behind the whole operation floated toward her with a scalpel. He raised his gun to fire but was cut off by the sound of electricity zapping the creature. Dean and Buffy both looked over in surprise to see Riley kneeling on a grate, using some kind of taser gun on the guy.

Buffy was obviously as shocked as Dean was that he was here dressed in full military garb, but it didn't slow her down. She flipped backwards kicking the one in front and breaking free from the others. Dean jumped down pulling one away from her and shoving him into the step up to the landing before he grabbed the other, while she worked on the third. Riley joined the fray taking on a few others.

Dean looked over to see Buffy get stabbed in the back, only for a silent scream to erupt from his mouth. He got tackled by another lackey as Buffy was held against some kind of wooden bench. Another shot off from his gun took care of the one he was on. He heard a pounding noise coming from Buffy as she pointed to the table of relics in front of her. Riley rushed up to break the box she was gesturing too only to break the crystal next to it.

Dean shook his head for a second at the stupidity and would've laughed at Buffy's expression if he had a voice. He pushed past riley and slammed the butt of his gun into the square, brown box on the table. The lackey threw Buffy backward and a white ghostly shape pushed into Dean's mouth.

He looked over to Buffy only to hear a loud scream erupt from her throat. The monsters around them began to shake and quiver from the sounds. The fugly floaters shook in their spot and the lackeys dropped to the floor, all of them holding their ears. Their hands yanked to their side and then their heads popped off like a cork before their bodies fell, the green guts leaking onto the floor.

Riley straightened up beside Dean, finally catching his breath as they both looked at Buffy. She stared back at both of them. The two men in her life with which she had some sort of romantic or lusty feelings toward.

And they weren't exactly normal.

_Reviews are appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3: Doomed

Author's Note: These first few chapters haven't been the greatest because honestly, I don't really want to write them. I want to jump into the middle of the Buffy/Dean story. But I'll hold myself back. :) Please hang in there. It'll get better.

I do not own these characters.

Chapter 3: Doomed

The week following the debacle of the Gentlemen was a surprising one. She hadn't heard anything from Riley until days after the clock tower and Dean was still nowhere to be seen. When Riley finally did come to talk to her in her dorm she wasn't entirely sure what to say to him. He was a commando- she knew that much- but any inkling of feelings she had for him were now filled with fleeting thoughts of any type of normalcy.

They agreed to take time apart to process everything just as an earthquake rocked Southern California. Riley thought it was just another earthquake but Buffy definitely knew differently. The end of the world was coming.

Buffy headed to Giles's to warn him something was coming but he was being his usual British-All-Is-Well self. The rest of the day wasn't much better either. Parties were going on all around campus in celebration of no class and the entire lack of social order.

And of course where there was a party in Sunnydale, there was chaos.

Buffy walked to the dorm holding aftershock party. Red and blue flashing lights covered the front of the building as people crowded around the scene. Buffy walked up the stone path, bypassing the dead guy being wheeled away in a body bag.

"Buffy! Over here" She heard Willow yell.

She rushed over to sit beside her friend, "Wow. I wasn't sure where the party was, and then I saw the flashing lights and the ambulance, and I was like 'right, of course! Death, carnage- it's a Buffy party!"

Willow reached for her arm, "I'm so glad you're here."

"What happened?" she asked.

Her best friend's face dropped as she explained, "I found him - this guy on the bed with me. Dead. Not me dead, he dead."

"God. Are you okay?" Willow nodded. Buffy's voice dropped to a whisper, "Vampire?"

She shook her head, "There was so much blood, and there - there was a symbol," She hung her head before remembering, "And Percy said I was a nerd!"

Buffy's brows scrunched, "Percy called you a nerd?"

She nodded and sighed, "I guess we should report to Giles, get with the demon tracking."

The stood from their spot on the stairs and walked past the people hanging out in the halls.

Buffy walked out, "Does Percy even go here?"

Willow gave her a shrug in response and they passed the ambulance on the street. Buffy happened to glance at the police line bordering the grass and saw Dean. He was staring at her walking next to Willow but ducked back into the crowd before she could grab him.

He's not getting away that easily, she thought. She pushed away from Willow, "I'll be right back."

She jogged around the crowd to get where she saw Dean slip through, but he was nowhere around. She glanced at the street and saw him walking to his car a few paces away.

"Hey!" she yelled, running over to him. "We need to talk."

He stopped, hanging his head. "The words no man ever wants to hear." He turned toward her as she caught up to him.

"Very funny," she said.

"What do you want, Buffy?" he asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe an explanation?"

He chuckled offhandedly, "Funny. I could say the same about you."

She placed her hands on her hips defensively, "You haven't told me what you were doing up in that clock tower- holding a gun of all things!"

"And I'm not going to right now. I have work to do." He turned toward his beloved Impala, trying to stick his keys in the door when she grabbed his shoulder to turn him back around.

"You can't just walk away like that." He gave her a 'and who's gonna stop me' look, before turning back. She grabbed his shoulder again and flipped him back, pushing him into the car. Her arm stayed against his chest, "Now, are you gonna explain to me who the hell you are and what you're doing in my town?"

"Depends, are you gonna manhandle me right here in the street or would you prefer to take it to the bedroom?" he smirked.

She instantly became aware of how close they were before she took a step back, releasing her hold on him. He straightened his jacket and grabbed his keys from the ground where he dropped them when she pushed him against the car.

"Sorry," she said and took a step away.

He chuckled, "I always knew you wanted your hands on me."

Her mind flew back to the incident in the street when they kissed. The way his lips felt against hers, the feel of his hands on her body. He cleared his throat, obviously sensing where her mind had gone. She glanced around, noticing the people near the crime scene staring at them along with Willow.

"We can't talk about this here." He looked over to where she gestured and nodded. "Will you meet me later at my dorm room?"

He nodded, biting back the flirty comment about her inviting him back to her room on the so soon.

She walked backwards, pointing at him. "2 hours. I'm serious or I'll come looking for you."

"I have no doubt." he said.

She jogged back over to Willow, glancing back at Dean for a brief second as he climbed in his car. The engine roared to life and Buffy fell into step beside Willow once more.

"What was that about?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head, "I'll let you know once I've figured it out."

Willow gave her a weird look and they headed off to Giles for the latest round of demon hunting.

Buffy entered her dorm room quickly, peeling off her shirt and grabbing another from her closet. So far she'd found out that the world was ending...again, Riley was definitely into the demon hunting gig and the Word of Valios was the last thing they needed to avert the apocalypse.

She was pulling her shirt on when a knock sounded at the door. That must be Dean. She walked over and pulled it open revealing the man himself sporting his trademark brown leather jacket. She stepped aside inviting him in and he ambled over the threshold taking a spot by Willow's bed.

The door clicked closed.

Buffy folded her arms over her chest, "Care to explain what you were doing that night?"

He smirked, "Do you?"

She huffed, "Do you always have to answer a question with a question?"

He shrugged back, "Maybe I just like to annoy you."

"Obviously." she said.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"What were you doing there that night Buffy?" he asked.

"My job." She stated it simply enough, unsure of how much to tell him. He obviously knew what he was doing as evidence from that night, but she still didn't know who the hell he was. A commando maybe?

No. He didn't act anything like Riley and he blew into town after the commandos set up shop.

His brow furrowed, "Your job?" His eyes studied her for a moment. "Are you a hunter?"

Hunter? Was that what he was?

She guessed she was in a sense but she had a feeling he had no clue who she really was.

"In a sense. Is that what you are?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I'm in town on a job... a few jobs actually. It seems your town has a pension for the strange and unexplained. Although no one seems to really talk about all the weird things going on around here."

"The way I like it."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" She stayed silent. "Look, I know you don't trust me. Hell, I don't trust you, but you're obviously something more than just a hunter. Hunter's don't live normal lives like you seem to, College Girl."

He walked to her nightstand, picking up the photo of her and Willow. "Hunters don't go to frat parties and have best friends like you do." He set the picture back down. "They also don't usually wail on the bad guys like you did that night. So I ask, who are you?"

Her arms fell to her sides, taking up shop in her jean pockets. She took a deep breath.

"I'm the Slayer."

He stared at her questioningly. Had he never heard of her?

"Slay-er." He shrugged. She blew out a breath. Why was it that demon hunters seemed to never hear of her? "The Chosen One?" He shook his head. "Wow. Okay. Basically I'm the boogey man for monsters."

"You?" he asked disbelieving.

Her hands went to her hips, "You got a problem with that?"

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but you don't look that scary."

She smirked, "Exactly. Don't underestimate me Dean." He held up his hands in surrender. "So who are you...really?"

He took a seat on the bed. "Dean Winchester. I'm in town for business. I never lied about that."

She made a 'hmm' sound as if she didn't believe him. So he decided to give her a little more.

"I'm investigating this town's many... many odd occurrences. It's kind of what I do."

"Hunter, right? That's what you said earlier." He nodded. Something occurred to her. "Oh God. Please don't tell me you're like that werewolf hunter dick Cane? Cuz I kicked his ass out of my town."

He chuckled, realizing she must've been talking about some hunter, but no one that he knew. "I'm not sure about him, but I hunt the supernatural, not just werewolves."

She walked closer to him. "So you're in town because the resident Hellmouth is flagging for the spooky to the outside hunting community."

He shrugged standing back up, "Pretty much."

"Well you don't have to worry. I've got it under control."

Dean chuckled, "Really?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "You've got something to say?"

He stepped closer to her until they were nearly touching. She could smell a musky scent radiating off him; something that could only be described as pure Dean. It was that smell that so potent in their brief kiss.

She shook her thoughts away from the thoughts and focused back on him.

"Don't mean to burst your high and mighty bubble sweetheart, but your so called "under control" town has one of the highest number of missing persons and death tolls in the country."

"Not the highest. There's St. Louis, Chicago, New York..." Buffy said.

"Those are cities filled with thousands of people, not towns. But this place is catching up to those big cities. Unsolved murders, missing people, high schools blowing up. This town's just one disaster after another," he said. "I reached out to some contacts of mine and they said this town was built on something called "Boca del Inferno" which means-"

"Hellmouth." she finished for him. "And I'm the guardian of it."

"You're doing a bang up job of it."

She took the defensive. "Hey. You don't know what this place was like before I came here. I stopped everything that came my way and I didn't need help from some cocky hunter who thought they could do better. If you're only here to criticize me and tell me what a crappy job I'm doing then you can let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

"Hey," he held his hands up in surrender, "I'm not the bad guy here, but this town is tearing itself apart. I just thought maybe you could use a little help."

"I have help," she answered.

"You can always use more."

She shuffled on her feet, considering his proposal. He could defend himself well enough, and he obviously knew a thing or two about weapons, even if it was a gun. He seemed to know a little bit about the supernatural, but a hunter in her town was dangerous. Especially with the Initiative lurking about, not to mention every other creature occupying the town- both good and bad. She guessed there'd just have to be some ground rules.

"Fine. But you hunt on my terms."

"Hey. I'm nobody's lapdog." he said.

"I didn't say you were, but this place is different. There are different species of beings here, more than you will ever know, and not all of them are worth your time."

"If it's supernatural then we kill it, that's our job."

He stated it so simply as if there was no gray area. She guessed that's how most hunters operated. That was going to have to change if she stayed here though.

"No. We hunt evil. You need to understand the difference in this town if you're going to stay here. So here's the deal; you stick with me over the next few weeks, learn what I know, but you don't go off on your own." He was about to open his mouth again when she cut him off "This is non-negotiable. My town. My rules."

He breathed in, trying to quell the ounce of anger welling beneath the surface. "Fine."

She nodded, "Okay. And I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about weapons."

"I know about weapons."

She chuckled, "Says the guy who brought a gun to knife fight."

"It worked pretty well when it was saving your ass." he said.

Smartass. "Regardless. You need to know what to use here. Guns get you nowhere in this place. Hand to hand weapons are your best bet." Buffy said.

They held a stare for what seemed like forever. Both obviously liked to be in control and didn't really care for someone telling them how to run their business. But what choice did Dean have? This wasn't his town and honestly, the little blonde packed some serious punch. And he didn't want to be behind the fist.

He nodded.

"Good." Buffy grabbed her coat off the bed and threw it around her shoulders. "I'll call you tomorrow. We can start then."

They exited the dorm, going their separate ways. Now wasn't the time to introduce a hunter to the wonderful world of Sunnydale with an Apocalypse on the horizon.

Reviews and suggestions are appreciated! Tell me what you want to see!


	4. Chapter 4 - Authors Note

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I HAVE NOT forgotten this story. The reason why I haven't is because I work full time and go to school full time as well as being incredibly ill while taking exams.

I will update soon, but I like to write a few chapters at once and then post them either all at once or a few days apart. I'm also having some writer's block with these first few chapters. I just want to get to the good parts already. haha.

Thank you so much for everyone who reviews, follows and reads this story. It gets me inspired to write again.

Hope to update soon!

-antariangirl93


End file.
